El tiempo no es nada
by XxRazexxX
Summary: El tiempo es algo increíble, pero ¿y si lo vives más rápido que los demás? ¿Te sentirás especial?


Hola amigos, este sera mi primer Fanfic, cabe resaltar que esta historia no es de ninguna película, aquí Blu vivió su vida en su habitad natural y Perla lo mismo solo que vivían en el mismo lugar pero nunca se conocieron, bueno, no les contare más, otra cosa, no tengo buena ortografía, le pido a alguien de la comunidad que me ayudara, gracias.

Capitulo 1

¿A quien o qué encontré?

Era de noche, estaba en esa ''Discoteca'' , donde la conocí por primera vez,

no recuerdo bien su nombre, recuerdo que el que iba a cantar no se presento por algo medico o algo así, bueno buscaban a alguien que cantara, de ese montón salí yo, dije que no, pero Rafael Insistio:

Rafael: Ven Blu

Blu:Ok

(Fueron atrás del escenario escuchando a una multitud enfadada)

Rafael: Vamos Blu, tu cantas bien, solo confiá en ti.

Blu: Rafael, no por favor – esto lo dice casi susurrando – sabes que solo haré el ridículo

Rafael: Si lo haces te daré mucha comida o lo que tu quieras

Blu: ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Rafael: Si

Blu: Ok, hablaras ingles todo un mes

Rafael: ¿Pero quien me enseñaría?

Blu: Yo, obviamente

Rafael: Bueno, ¿Cual canción escojes?

Blu: ¿Cuales géneros tienes?

Rafael le muestra unos discos a Blu (Blu les enseño a utilizar el equipos que utilizan los DJ´s, la verdad no se como se llama)

Blu: Este (Apuntando a uno de rap)

Rafael: ¿Seguro? Es difícil de cantar

Blu: No importa, quiero verte hablar ingles

Rafael: Bueno

Blu: pero necesitas a un com...

Rafael no termo de hablar ya que escucho un fuerte golpe que venia atrás de el

Kaze:Heee... ¿hola? Ayúdenme por favor (Blu y Rafael van a socorrer a Kaze)

Kaze: Gracias amigos

Rafael y Blu: De nada

Blu: Rafael ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Rafael: Que nesecias un compa... !tengo una idea¡ Kaze podrias cantar con Blu

Kaze: Si, por mi no hay problema

Rafael: Toma Blu aprende esto, te dare 5 minutos, solo lo que dice primer cantante, seguro te lo aprendes ya.

Blu: Ok Rafa, ya salgo

(5 Minutos después)

Blu: Ok Blu tu puedes, no te es-treces, imagina que todos están desnudos, bueno ya lo estan, entonses piensa que tú estas vestido imagina que tu tienes ropa, !ya se piensa en Perla, si solo en Perla¡ Perla te vera y después se enamorara de ti, y tendrás hijos con ell ¡bueno Blu! Ve sorprendela

Kaze: ¿Pasa algo amigo?

Blu: No... no sé... si, si Kaze

Kaze: ¿Qué pasa bro?

Blu: Quiero sorprender a una chica, y gracias a Rafael que me selección en una manada de aves, y no sé que pasara

Kaze: Ho... Ok hermano te intentare ayudar

Blu: ¿Cómo?

Kaze: No lo sé, pero lo intentare, !Espero que no falles¡

Blu: Lo mismo

(LA CANCIÓN ES DE SHÉ, SE LLAMA: APRENDE

ALBUN:NO LO SÉ

DONDE LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR: YOUTUBE

AYUDANTES: KAZE)

(Blu)

Es Blu con Kaze

Ola k Ace

Yo escribiendo otra canción

esperadon que el tiempo pase

!JA¡

Hoy no hay penas, ¿Verdad que no?

Fuera todos los problemas, Paso de To

Hoy me caso con Shakira y Piqué to picao

Hoy no hay Reglas, !Todo vale

Todo el mundo esta invitado¡

Aprende a sonreír a vivir por ti

No esperes a que algo suceda

Ve y construye el si

Aprende que nadie allí afuera

Va a luchar por ti

Más bien vendrá de todos lados

Y querrán echarte de aquí

Aprende a convivir

Con todo lo que pasó

Sin rencores ni tristeza

Enfadados con Dios

Te sigo viendo por la calle con el otro amor

Y si tu eres feliz con tu chico

!Pues ya somos dos¡

Dedícale más tiempo al mundo

Menos a los problemas de tu mente

Mientras decidas no decidir

No cambiar tu presente

Aprende de la gente inteligente

Que sorprende y de de perder el tiempo

Con los colegas de enfrente

Aprende que no todo es trabajar y trabajar

Que los problemas que tienes

No te los soluciona el bar

Aprende a ser alegre

A dar la mano a quien no tiene

Cuando algo bueno se acaba

Es porque algo mejor viene

(Kaze)

Aprende no todo es solo estar

Viendo las pasar

Así que actúa, levanta y

Aprende que eso nadie te lo quitara

Ni evitaran que lo mires todo mejor

Aprende no todo es solo estar

Viendo las pasar

Así que actúa, levanta y

Aprende que eso nadie te lo quitara

Ni evitaran que lo mires todo mejor

¡Ya no!

Atrévete a cambiar y dejar pasar

Todas las cosas que dolieron tienen su final

Quiérete más, un poco más

Y escucha a tu mamá, ella sabe de la vida

Y te enseña hacia donde vas

Aprende a tener fe en lo que vendrá,

De nada sirve hablar frustrado desde tu sofá

Tenemos tan solo una vida para disfrutar

Así que enséñame los dientes

!Vamos a empezar¡

Aprende a amar a tu pareja

Y deja atrás lo infiel

Verás que no hay mejor abrazo

Que el de tu mujer

Aprende a no perder entre los brazos

De otra gente que no conoce ni te aprecia

Ni te respeta ni te merece

Aprende a ser tu mismo a manipular el ritmo

A desenredar ese mal a reconocer tu signo

Estas a tiempo

Aprovecha el intento

Y dale una patada en los cojones

!A todos tus sufrimientos¡

(Kaze)

Aprende no todo es solo estar

Viendo las pasar

Así que actúa, levanta y

Aprende que eso nadie te lo quitara

Ni evitaran que lo mires todo mejor

Aprende no todo es solo estar

Viendo las pasar

Así que actúa, levanta y

Aprende que eso nadie te lo quitara

Ni evitaran que lo mires todo mejor

¡Ya no!

(Blu)

Aprende a vivir a tu modo,

Por que si sabes como vivir

Puedes vivir lo todo

Aprende a besar y besa todo lo que puedas,

Sin piedad,

Practica el sexo

Con quien tu quieras

Aprende a ser feliz sin renunciar a nada,

Valora todo lo importante,

Olvida lo que no importaba

Despierta cada mañana como si nada pasara

Como si fuéramos niños

!Y todo se te olvidara¡

(Kaze)

Aprende no todo es solo estar

Viendo las pasar

Así que actúa, levanta y

Aprende que eso nadie te lo quitara

Ni evitaran que lo mires todo mejor

Aprende no todo es solo estar

Viendo las pasar

Así que actúa, levanta y

Aprende que eso nadie te lo quitara

Ni evitaran que lo mires todo mejor

¡Ya no!

(Toda la discoteca empezó a aplaudir, entre esos perla)

Blu: Gracias Kaz

Kaze: ¿Kaz? Bueno, no importa llamame como quieras Azul

Blu: (Entre risas) esta bien

Rafael: (llamándolo desde casi el otro extremo de la discoteca) ¡Ven!

Blu: (Volando hacia el se tropezó con Kaze haciendo que se vallan hacia la multitud, para suerte de Blu lo alzaron y lo valoraron como rey llevandolo hasta Rafael)

Rafael: Mira lo que nos trajo el publico, !Eres un cantante nato¡ seras grande, pero tengo una sorpresa

Blu: ¿Cuál?

Rafael: Le pedí a Perla que me ayudara a organizar la disco cuando todos se balla, que por cierto faltan como 15 minutos, si quieres sal mientras tanto estos disfrutan

Blu: !Gracias amigo¡ no pasare esta oportunidad por alto

Rafael: Esta bien, espera afuera si quieres

Blu: Si, después del espectáculo debo relajarme un poco

(Blu sale de la discoteca y se posa en un árbol algo lejano, estaba mirando a la discoteca en forma pensativa en que decirle a Perla, pero a lo lejos un rama romperse, Blu con miedo miro atrás, pero vio un ave blanca, cuando la vio la mirada la puso borrosa y casi se desmalla, cerro los ojos por un segundo, después los abrió y no estaba, Blu miro para todas partes muy asustado retrocedió de la rama y callo al vació, casi cae de pico, pero extendió sus alas para caer en forma de paracaídas, miro a la discoteca y por suerte de Blu ya todos se estaban hiendo)

Blu: ¿Ya pasaron los 15 minutos? ¿Esto es real? ¿En verdad es esto posible? ¿Con ver a una ave? Bueno después hablare de esto, hora de utilizar el halcón del amor, bueno eso no mejor soy yo mismo iré a ayudar.

¿Blu encontrara la razon de su ''viaje en el tiempo''?


End file.
